Musical Prank
by bch1993
Summary: Fred and George play a prank on all of Hogwarts. It's going to get musical! Fred/Hermione, slight Ron bashing
1. Prolouge

**Hello Everyone! I am not giving up on the other story but I am having a few difficulties with that story so while I'm trying to fix that I am going to begin this story. Thanks, Belinda**

"Are you ready Gred?" my twin asked. I grinned.

"Ready Forge." He grinned.

"One, Two, Three." He said.

"Todo el mundo en Hogwarts albedrío cantar qué sienten!" We chanted together. It would be our greatest prank ever.

**I wil give you until the next chapter to figure out what this says. If you don't figure it out that is ok. Belinda :) P.S. It is Spanish**


	2. You should've said no

**Hello Everyone! I know you're anxious for the next chapter. These people got the translation right: **creative-writing-girl13 **and **Armitage Blade. **There might have been some others that knew but that is everyone that sent me, through private message or review, the translation. **

Hermione was walking to the Great Hall when she heard a commotion in the closet a little ahead of her. She rolled her eyes at an obvious meeting between a couple. She smiled, thinking of her boyfriend, Ron. He had asked her out after Harry had come out of the maze and they had been going out all summer. She opened the cupboard, about to tell them to move along and do that somewhere else, somewhere that the first years wouldn't see or hear them. She was stopped in her tracks at what she saw. All she saw was the back of his head, but that was enough. She knew that if he turned around, bright blue eyes would accompany that red hair. His hand was reaching up Lavender's shirt as their lips locked. She felt tears gently fall down her face. He looked around, probably hearing her sobs.

"Hermione, it's not what it looks like." Ron told her. She glared at him through her tears.

"No? So my ex-boyfriend wasn't snogging one of my best friends?" She demanded.

"Ex?" Ron asked.

"What do you expect Ronald? That i'll let you sneak around behind my back? No, we are over!" She stormed off to the Great Hall. He followed.

"Hermione, wait!" he called as she entered. He followed her in. Everyone was looking at them now. Hermione felt her mouth start to move, but she wasn't controlling it, yet it said exactly what she felt.

_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing  
The smiles, the flowers, everything: is gone  
Yesterday I found out about you  
Even now just looking at you: feels wrong  
You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes..._

She looked back at him and shook her head.

_You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go  
You should've known that word, bout what you did with her  
Would get back to me...  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

She wiped away the remnants of the tears from her eyes.

_You can see that I've been crying  
And baby you know all the right things: to say  
But do you honestly expect me to believe  
We could ever be the same...  
You say that the past is the past, you need one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes..._

_You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go  
You should've known that word, bout what you did with her  
Would get back to me...  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

_I can't resist... before you go, tell me this  
Was it worth it...  
Was she worth this..._

He shook his head wildly, falling to his knees in front of her.

_No... no no no no...no_

_You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go  
You should've known that word, bout what you did with her  
Would get back to me...  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

She slapped him, then walked to the Gryffindor table. Everyone in the Great Hall applauded, sending glares at the youngest Weasley boy. Hermione sat down between Harry and Fred, ignoring Ron completely.


	3. Girlfriend

**Hello Everyone! This story will only be slightly OOTP compliant. I just think certain things should or shouldn't have happened at this time. Also if anyone has any song suggestions I would appreciate it. I decided to stop listing reviewers but thanks to everyone who does review. Let's get started.**

Fred wasn't surprised at the scene in the Great Hall. He had been suspicious of Ron for a few weeks now. It also didn't surprise him how he felt when Hermione sat beside him. He had realized his feelings for her in her 2nd year when she had been petrified. He tried to ignore the feeling. Just then, Dumbledore stood up.

"Students, I would like to announce that we will be holding a ball in 3 days to show the ministry," He nodded his head at Proffesor Umbridge,"how we at Hogwarts celebrate. We will be letting you go to Hogsmeade today after breakfast to get your dress robes." With that, he sat down again. Fred had to think about this new developement. He didn't want to go with Angelina again, she had talked nonstop about her Quidditch plans last year. He knew his twin would go with Alicia. His mind now brought up how he had felt about Hermione when she had sat down.

**"She looked beautiful last year."**

**_"She just broke up with her boyfriend!"_**

**"All the more reason to comfort her."**

**_"Her boyfriend was your brother!"_ **

**"He's a bloody git!"**

**_"He's still your brother!"_ **

**"And he messed it up!"** He was disturbed from his thoughts by Hermione nudging him.

"Hey." He looked at her. "Can I talk to you in the hallway?" He nodded, curious. She led him out. When they were in the hallway, she turned to him. "I was wondering if you would go with me to the ball. I'd rather not have anyone else ask me. I mean, if you'd rather go with someone else, that's ok." She looked hopeful. He raised an eyebrow, wondering where this had come from. "Just as friends, I mean."

"Sure, why not." He told her. She smiled at him.

"Thanks Fred. See you." He was surprised she knew which twin he was.

"How'd you know it was me?" He asked her. She shrugged.

"I dunno, it's just something I've been able to do since I met the two of you."

"Hey Hermione!" He called as she turned. He wanted to tell her that he loved her, that she was perfect. When she turned, he decided not to, she wouldn't feel the same. He just smirked at her.

"See ya at the ball!" She nodded. Her mouth opened and he knew what was about to happen when her eyes widened.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one!  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

Her eyes widened, but she couldn't control her mouth.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

She blushed, but didn't deny it. His eyes widened.

_You're so fine, I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do  
to make you feel alright_

He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

_Don't pretend  
I think you know I'm damn precious  
And...  
__Hell yeah, I'm the motherfucking Gryffindor Princess_

He raised his eyebrows at her language. She blushed deeper.

_I can tell you like me to  
and you know I'm right_

He shrugged and her eyes widened.

_She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about_

He looked around to see that people had gathered around behind him when they heard someone singing.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend_

She looked straight at Angelina.

_No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

_I can see the way  
I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away  
I know you think of me..  
I know you talk about me all the time  
Again and Again  
So come over here  
And tell me what I want to hear_

_Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
And again and again and again_

_She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about_

He couldn't hear anyone in the crowd, they were shocked into silence.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one!  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one!  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one!  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

Hermione's face had gone through different emotions throughout the song, but at the end, she ran to her dormitory, face as red as a cherry. Ginny chased after her. Fred shocked. George came over and put a hand on his shoulder. His face broke into a wide grin and he went to Hogsmeade whistling a small tune.


	4. I'd Lie

**Hello Everyone! Thanks for all of the reviews and help.**

Hermione thought about what had happened between Fred Weasley and her all through getting dressed. She didn't even think about the dress she would get. Ginny, and Luna were going to go dress shopping with her. She was hurried out of the doors and down the road as fast as the two could make her. When they approached a less known, but very expensive, dress shop, Hermione protested.

"Harry said we were to get whatever we wanted, his treat." Ginny told her. After much prodding and fussing Hermione was in the store, looking at dresses.

She looked around and almost immeadiatly found one that she fell in love with. It was a floor length spaggeti strap turquoise blue gown with a beaded neckline. It included a strip of turquoise blue satin to go around her neck. "It's perfect!" she exclaimed, drawing Ginny and Luna's attention to the gown. They gasped and urged her to try it on. Since Harry was paying, Hermione didn't look at the price tag but hurried to the dressing room. When she came out and they saw her, their mouths hung open at the effect. She blushed and looked into the mirror. Her eyes popped open as she observed herself. The dress trailed behind her but it made a nice effect. It had a slight dip in the neckline showing a bit of skin but not too much as to make Hermione embarrased or to have people think she was a slut. She quickly changed and bought the dress. She tried to change her mind when she saw the price but Ginny bought it anyway. Hermione watched as Ginny and Luna both found dresses that they liked. She had to admit that they matched their dresses perfectly. Ginny had gotten a lime green satin gown that had a twisted bodice style, which then fell to her feet in a gracefull arc, showing off all of her curves. It, like Hermione's, included and satin strip to go around her neck, this time in lime green to match the dress. Luna got a chocolate Taffetta pick up Gown. It's bodice was decorated with emboidery and roses. The top of the dress showed off enough skin that she would easily entertain her date, Neville Longbottom. Beads of orange and red covered the top front of the dress, overlapping the leaf embroidery.**(Pictures of all of the dresses are in my profile) **They headed to the Three Broomsticks after mimizing their dresses to fit in their pockets. As they approached, Hermione saw Ginny's eyes narrow. She followed Ginny's gaze to see it land on Harry and Cho Chang. She sighed, Ginny hadn't gotten over Harry, the proof was in the color of Ginny's dress. Ginny walked to the middle of the street, before turning to look back at Hermione and Luna, who had realized what the hold up was. Ginny's mouth opened and she started to sing. Noone knew or came out of the Three Broomsticks, only Hermione and Luna heard her song.

_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
While I count the colors in his eyes  
He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke  
I fake a smile  
That I know all his favorite songs_

_And I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue, born on the thirty-first  
His friend is beautiful, he's got his mother's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him, I'd lie_

_He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know  
__that I've had him memorized for so long?_

_He sees everything in black and white  
Never lets nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me  
wishing he was mine_

_I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue, born on the thirty-first  
His friend is beautiful, he's got his mother's eyes_

Hermione shook her head at the last line as Ginny finished the chorus.

_And if you asked me if I love him, I'd lie_

_He stands there  
Then walks away  
My God, If only I could say  
I'm holding every breath for you..._

_He'd never tell you  
but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through  
Everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up  
Is my God he's wonderful  
So I put on my make-up  
And pray for a miracle_

_Yes, I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue and it kills me  
His friend is beautiful, he's got his mother's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him  
And if you asked me if I loved him  
I'd lie_

Hermione put her arms around Ginny and led her away from the Three Broomsticks, Luna following behind.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I would appreciate any song suggestions. **


	5. Entrances

**Hello Everyone! I hope you liked the last chapter! Thanks to all of the reviewers.**

Three long days later, it was finally the day of the Yule Ball. The girls left to get ready around mid-day. Pavarti gasped at Ginny and Hermione's dresses. Hermione hadn't let Lavender get dressed with them, but forced her to get dressed in one of the higher or lower dorms.

"You look beautiful!" Pavarti gasped. Hermione grinned. She had allowed the two other girls to do her hair. It was in curls, all but a few strands that hung around her face were piled on top in an elegant bun. Her dress hung from her frame, exactly as it had before.

"Fred is going to die!" Ginny announced. Hermione blushed slightly, her eyes lighting up. Then they helped Ginny get ready, putting her hair in gentle waves down her back.

"You say Fred is going to die, what about your date?" Ginny had refused to tell them who she was going with, saying she would get enough trouble over it from her brothers _at_ the dance.

"That's what I'm hoping for." Ginny said. After Ginny, it was Pavarti's turn. She had gotten a golden-yellow dress with silvery two-inch wide straps. Also a silver strip following the bottem of her bust line, accenting her chest, that followed around, making an additional stip across her back. The back ended just above her waistline. **(Link for picture now in profile.)** They left her hair down, falling in bigger curls then Ginny. Just as they finished, they noticed they had about two minutes left until they were supposed to meet their dates. They slipped on their high heeled shoes. Usually, neither of the three would wear these, but Hermione had placed balance, comfort and (in case there was need) a simple charm, where when the wearer said 'run' the shoes changed to running shoes, on all of their shoes. They headed downstairs. Hermione smiled at Fred's reaction when she came down. His jaw had dropped and, at the same time, he was grinning widely. He finally composed himself when she stepped off the stairs, stepping forward to take her arm.

"You look lovely Hermione." he whispered in her ear, as they headed down.

"Thank you Fred." she said, smiling. When they entered the hall, they saw all eyes on them. Hermione blushed. They sat down at a table with George, Alicia, Harry, and Cho. She looked around for Ginny. She saw the whole hall looking towards the doors, so she turned to look. There was Ginny on the arm of none other than Draco Malfoy.

**Sorry this is so short. Don't hate me for the cliffhanger. **


	6. The Yule Ball

**Hello Everyone! I hope you liked the last chapter. Sorry it's been so long.**

"MALFOY!" The halls echoed with the Weasley brothers shouts. Malfoy paled instantly. He whispered something in Ginny's ear, and Ginny blushed, shaking her head. Hermione grabbed Fred's arm. She saw the other Weasley dates doing the same.

"Leave them alone Fred."

"Hermione! Malfoy's..."

"Helping your sister." she interrupted.

"Helping? Helping? How is that helping her." he asked incredulously. Hermione sighed.

"Fine, but you have to promise you won't tell Ginny I told you." Fred nodded. "Well, she hadn't told me who she was coming with but she did tell me her plan. Look at Harry." He looked. Harry's jaw was almost touching the floor. He was glaring at Malfoy with a hatred Fred had never seen before. "She still loves Harry, she wants to make him jealous. Now, leave her alone." He nodded reluctantly. "Come on, dance with me." He nodded eagerly and led her onto the dance floor as a song started up.

_You've been searching the world to find true love  
Looking in all the wrong places  
When all of the time you've been blind to love  
As plain as the nose on your faces_

I smiled as I leaned against him.

_It's here  
It's now  
Open your eyes and see it  
Right here  
Right now  
Open your eyes to love_

_You've been down on yourself thinking something's wrong  
Wondering why love has never found you  
Don't you know it's been right here all along  
If only you'd look around you_

_It's here  
It's now  
Open your eyes and see it  
Right here  
Right now  
Open your eyes to love_

_Love has been right by your side  
Oh so close that you couldn't see  
If love could speak it would shout to the sky  
I've always been here  
I always will be_

_I'm here  
I'm now  
Open your eyes and see me  
Right here  
Right now  
Open your eyes to love  
Open your mind to love  
Open your heart to love_

We sat down as a faster song played. Then the announcement came up.

"Anyone may request a song to sing and the band will play the music." Fred and George both went up to the podium. "Ok, Fred and George Weasley will now perform 'Me Against the World'!" **(I changed the lyrics a bit to fit both of them)** Fred and George walked to the middle of the floor as everyone sat down. **(**_**Fred **George **Both**)_

_**We're not gonna be just apart of their game  
We're not gonna be just the victims  
They're taking our dreams  
And they tear them apart  
Till everyone's the same  
We've got no place to go  
**We've got no where to run  
**They love to watch us fall  
**They think they know it all_

_**We're a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
We're a lost cause, not heroes  
But, we'll make it on our own  
We've gotta prove them wrong  
Us against the world  
It's us against the world**_

_**We won't let them change  
**How we feel in out hearts  
**We're not gonna let them control us  
**We won't let them shove  
**All their thoughts in our heads  
And we'll never be like them  
We've got no place to go  
**We've got no where to run  
**They love to watch us fall  
**They think they know it all_

_**We're a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
We're a lost cause, not heroes  
But, we'll make it on our own  
We've gotta prove them wrong  
Us against the world  
It's us against the world**_

_**Now I'm sick of this waiting  
**So come on and take your shot  
**You can spit all your insults  
**But nothing you say is gonna change us  
**You can sit there and judge us  
**Say what you want to  
**We'll never let you in**_

_**We're a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
We're a lost cause, not heroes  
But, we'll make it on our own  
Us against the world**_

_**We're a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
We're a lost cause, not heroes  
But, we'll make it on our own  
We've gotta prove them wrong  
They'll never bring us down**_

_We'll never fall in line  
**We'll make it on our own  
Us against the world**_

They handed back the mics and sat down to thunderous applause.

"Nice." Hermione told Fred, grinning. He grinned back. "Perfect song for you two." Hermione got up and requested a song.

"Ok, great going guys. This next song is going to be sung by Hermione Granger. It's 'Somebody to Love'." Hermione took the mic and walked to the center of the room.

_Can anybody find me Somebody to love  
Each morning I get up  
I die a little  
Can barely stand on my feet  
Take a look in the mirror and cry  
Lord, what you're doing to me  
I spent all my years in believing you  
But I just can't get no relief, Lord  
Somebody, somebody somebody somebody  
Can anybody find me Somebody to love  
I got no feel, I got no rythem  
I just keep losing my beat  
I'm ok, I'm alright  
I just gotta get out of this prison cell  
One day I'm gonna be free  
Lord, somebody somebody somebody  
Can anybody find me Somebody to love  
Everyday, I try and I try and I try  
But everybody wants to put me down  
They say I'm going crazy  
They say I got a little water in my brain  
Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!  
Can anybody find me, Somebody to  
LOVE_

When she was done, the whole hall was staring at her. She blushed, then rushed to hand back the mic. When she returned, the whole hall began cheering. She grinned.

"Great song!" Ginny, Malfoy, Harry, Cho, George and Alicia had joined the table while she sang.

"My turn." Ginny said, heading up.

"This is Ginny Weasley singing 'I need a hero'!" Harry's eyes widened. Hermione smiled as Ginny moved to the center.

_Where have all the good men gone and  
__Where are all the gods?  
__Where's the street-wise Hercules  
__To fight the rising odds?  
__Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
__Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need..._

_I need a hero!  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_  
_He's gotta be strong  
__And he's gotta be fast  
__And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero  
__I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
__He's gotta be sure  
__And it's gotta be soon  
__And he's gotta be larger than life_

_Larger than life!_

_Somewhere after midnight  
__In my wildest fantasy  
__Somewhere just beyond my reach  
__There's someone reaching back for me  
__Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
__It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet_

_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
__Out where the lightning splits the sea.  
__I would swear that there is someone somewhere  
__Watching me! _

_Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
__And the storm and the flood  
__I can feel his approach  
__Like the fire in my blood!_

_I need a hero  
__I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
__And he's gotta be sure  
__And it's gotta be soon  
__And he's gotta be larger than life!  
__Well he's gotta be strong  
__And he's gotta be fast  
__And he's gotta be fresh from the fight!  
__I need a hero!_

She finished, to loud applause. Several more people sang, then the regular music came back. After long hours, it was finally the last song.

_Well she said "What's the problem, baby?"  
__What's the problem? I don't know  
__Well maybe I'm in love love  
__Think about it, everytime I think about it  
__Can't stop thinking bout it  
__How much longer will it take to cure this?  
__Just to cure it 'cause I can't ignore it  
__If it's love love makes me wanna  
__Turn around and face me  
__But I don't know nothin' about love. Oh!_

_Come on, Come on  
__Turn a little faster  
__Come on Come on  
__The world will follow after  
__Come on Come on  
__Because everybody's after love_

_So I said I'm a snow ball running  
__Running down into the spring that's coming  
__On this love, meltin under blue skies  
__Beltin out sunlight shimmerin love  
__Oh baby I surrender to this  
__Strawberry Ice Cream Never ever end 'er  
__Oh this love! Well, I didn't mean to do it  
__But there's no escaping your love. Oh!_

_These lines are blindin me  
__We're never alone never alone no no  
__Come on Come on  
__Move a little closer  
__Come on Come on  
__I wanna hear you whisper  
__Come on Come on  
__Settle down inside my love. Oh!_

_Come on Come on  
__Jump a little higher!  
__Come on Come on  
__If you feel a little lighter!  
__Come on Come on  
__We were once upon a time in love_

_We're accidentally in love  
__Accidentally in love  
__Accidentally in love  
__Accidentally in love  
__Accidentally in love  
__Accidentally in love  
__Accidentally in love  
__Accidentally in love  
__Accidentally!_

_I'm in love I'm in love I'm in love  
__I'm in love I'm in love I'm in love  
__Accidentally!  
__I'm in love I'm in love I'm in love  
__I'm in love I'm in love I'm in love  
__Accidentally!  
__Come on Come on  
__Spin a little tighter!  
__Come on Come on  
__And the world's a little brighter!  
__Come on Come on  
__Just get yourself in side my love  
__I'm in love!_

"I think the song is right." Fred whispered in Hermione's ear. Hermione pulled back slightly.

"You mean you..." Fred nodded. Hermione smiled, and pecked his lips. Fred grinned, and pulled her in for a deeper kiss. Everything would be alright.

**So, what do you think? I'm thinking about this being the last chapter, but I'm not sure. Tell me what you think, yes or no? Belinda**


	7. Look!

**Hello Everyone! I've had several people say, whether through review or private message, that they would like me to continue this story. I would like to address this issue. I'm still writing my other story, then I have a story planned for after that and then I've already promised to continue Neal's Reaction. I've learned from experience that it's hard for me to do two stories at once. Other people might be able to, but I can't. I might be able to finish it when I'm done with those so keep an eye out. Belinda**


	8. ALERT

**Hello Everyone! I'm sorry to say this but all of my stories are going to have to be put on hold. My mom is in the ICU of the hospital. (Intensive Care Unit) She needs surgery. I need to concentrate on her right now. I'm really sorry, Belinda**


	9. Alert 2

**Hello Everyone! I want to say thank you to everyone who sent my mom well wishes. She went through her surgery and is in recovery right now. I thank you all for understanding the situation and I'll try to update as soon as I can, but it will be slow going since I'm still focusing most of my concentration on her. Thank you all again, Belinda**


End file.
